


Twas The Fight Before Christmas

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas AU, Christmas Party, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Hale Pack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, McCall Pack, a wild angry yeti ruins the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Co. just wanted to enjoy Lydia’s Christmas Eve Party. They were all back in town for Christmas, and the last thing they wanted to do was save Beacon Hills. Again. But an evil yeti has shown up, freezing everything and everyone in its path, so it’s up to them to stop it before Beacon Hills and its inhabitants freeze over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Fight Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proof read this so if there are mistakes i am sorry

Malia disliked Beacon Hills. She’d be the first one to tell you that she outright hated it most of the time; it was home to too many horrible, devastating memories. Not just for her, but for all of them. They never truly seemed to catch a break until they all moved away and stayed away. It wasn’t like it was easy for them; Derek and Braeden had left during their senior year so Scott and his Pack had taken the role of being the town guardians. But after they graduated they had to get away. Beacon Hills still had their parents and Parrish, plus Liam and his Pack, so it was left in good hands.

Despite it, though, it was still not easy to leave, but they did, and they made it.

Now they were all back for Lydia’s Christmas Eve party, which she somehow got the permission to host at Beacon Hills’ most prestigious hotel. It was Lydia, so they didn’t question it. Plus, there was more food and alcohol spiked with a healthy amount of wolfsbane that they could imagine, so it was perfect.

“So, when are you going to do it?” Cora, Malia’s cousin, teased for the tenth time that night. The brunette rolled her eyes and walked away from her cousin to stand in front of the large window that overlooked the town. It was a beautiful, freezing night out. Snow was falling, which was rare for their part of California. “ _Malia,_ ” The shorter girl followed after her.

“It’s just…” Her voice trailed off as she stared at her girlfriend’s reflection in the glass as she talked to Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson. Even as a blurry reflection she was beautiful; long curly blonde hair, red lips and a red dress clung to fair skin. Her dark eyes were lightly lined with black, which made their liquid gold color shine like fairy lights. She was more than beautiful, actually, a hundred times more than beautiful, and Malia wondered every day for the past seven years how she’d gotten so lucky. Erica caught her staring and smiled with a wink. Malia smiled back, then shifted her eyes from the blonde and back out into the world below them.

“It’s just what?” Cora asked, leaning on the window.

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes heavily. “You said ‘It’s just…’ and then stared longingly at your girlfriend-should-be-fiancé.”

Malia’s eyes grew a little wide as Cora smirked. She punched her in the arm, hard. It shut her up and earned her a death glare. “It just doesn’t seem like the best time.” She hissed lowly, looking back to see if Erica had overheard. She was a werewolf, after all, it wouldn’t take much for her to eavesdrop on them if she really wanted to.

“Oh please.” Cora sighed, took a long swig of her beer. “We’re supernatural creatures, Malia, we don’t have long lives with all the shit we get put through. Now is as good a time as any to make her wifey.” Malia turned away from her, fingered the little red satin box in her pocket. She knew Cora was right. They’d lost a lot of friends and seen a lot of death and destruction in their relatively short lives.

Malia sighed heavily, slumped her shoulders. “Yeah, okay, but it’s Christmas Eve.”

Cora raised a brow. “And?”

“And,” She dragged out the word, finished her drink. “Wouldn’t that be really cliché?”

Now Cora punched her in the arm. “Dude, Erica is my best friend and I can guaran-fucking-tee you that she’ll be so flustered and happy you proposed on Christmas Eve.”

The short haired woman arched her brows. “Really?” She asked skeptically.

Her cousin gave a toothy grin. “Absolutely.”

Malia was two seconds from walking over to Erica, but Derek called the attention on him. “Guys!” Everyone looked to the older man as he continued the conversation on his cell phone. “Yeah, okay, yeah, no, no, we got this. Yeah, stay inside it’s fine. Enjoy your Christmas.” He slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked at everyone. “Apparently there’s a yeti wreaking havoc on the town and it needs to be stopped.”

“Let me guess,” Jackson started lazily from the back of the room. “We’re the cavalry.”

Derek nodded. “Should be easy.” He gave a shrug. “Eighteen against one.”

“Should be fun.” Erica said slyly, showing off her fangs in a grin and extracting her claws.

“Guess the proposal will have to wait…” Malia muttered under her breath.

 

 

 

 

“So maybe this won’t be as easy as we thought.” Hayden winced as the gash on her side began to heal. From a few feet in front of them they could hear the large animal scream furiously into the night, which caused the snow storm to pick up.

“How are we supposed to stop this thing?” Brett asked ask he helped Jackson to his feet.

Malia looked around at her bruised and battered friends. Luckily all of them could heal. Well, all of them except Allison, Lydia, Danny, and Mason, but those four were thankfully safe and secure on the roofs of the buildings, attacking from the top. The yeti roared again and an idea began formulating in her busy mind. “We distract it.” She mumbled, then louder, “Some is us distract it and then the others take it out.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

They divided into groups and set out with their designated missions. Liam, Tracy, Hayden, Brett, and Jackson would distract the beat while the others knocked it out. The goal wasn’t to kill, just to catch and hand it over to Stilinski and Parrish; they would do whatever they did with supernaturals that were caught in the town.

The plan worked, for the most part; some of them ended up with broken bones that healed slowly, while others got gashes to their skin, but either way they apprehended the yeti and everyone walked out of it alive.

Once it was unconscious the snow started to let up, and that’s when Malia figured that it was time. She grabbed Erica’s hand and then dropped to a knee right there in the snow. “Oh god!” The blonde exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

“Erica Reyes, I—okay, no, I can’t do it like that.” Malia stood, grabbed both of Erica’s hands and pulled her closer. “Erica, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m still not that good with words or expressing my feelings, but I hope you know that I’m completely and utterly gone on you. You are the most important person in my life and I don’t want to ever be apart from you. Will you marry me?” She asked hopefully, her heart thumping like a thousand running horses.

Erica stared at her, her eyes shining and her lips spreading into a wide smile. “Of course I’ll marry you, you dork.” Then she grabbed her face and kissed her.


End file.
